Angels of Chaos
by Lord Revan Flame
Summary: 500 years ago, Percy Jackson and his friends Cameron Kane and Joanna Hudson were betrayed by their "family". They were trained by the primordial, Chaos to be her angels. Now they must return home to stop the Titans and Giants from destroying the Gods. Unknown to them, an ancient evil is returning. (Once owned by seaweedbrain9009, adopted from him) (Rewrite of Rewrite of Original)
1. Arise, Angels of Chaos

**Hello viewers**

**I know you have been waiting for the remake**

**Before you wonder**

**I got the Adoption Rights from seaweedbrain9009**

**Now here it is**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Chaos POV

50 million years ago

I gritted my teeth and blocked his strike as he attacked me.

"You are weak Chaos," he spat as he slammed his blade onto my shield.

"The light will always prevail over the darkness!" I shouted as I parried his attack with my sword and slammed my shield into his face.

"You forget I am the darkness!"

He spun around, and then struck my shield making me stumble back. He jumped up before stabbing me in the shoulder and I cried out in pain, but as I fell to the ground, I opened up a wormhole under him. He laughed as it opened and his wings extended. Metal plates shifted and fell off before floating up and combining into the form of wings.

"Did you forget that I am one of your angels?" he laughed out, "Well you shouldn't have since I'm the last one!"

"You a may have beaten my army, you may have slain my angels, but you will not best me!" I shouted back and he laughed even harder.

"And how will you stop me?"

"That wormhole is incomplete and it exits at the farthest most reaches of space," I explained and he raised his eyebrow.

"And what will that do?" he asked, getting suspicious as I began to smile.

"What happens when air is exposed to a place that is void of it?" I asked him and his eyes widened In realization as I completed it.

"NO!"

The air was suddenly sucked into the emptiness of space, dragging him with it. I created a magic barrier around me so I wouldn't be pulled in, then walked over to him.

"One day, the Angels of Chaos will be reborn and they will defeat you, that I promise," I stated as he struggled to keep a hold of the edge of the wormhole, clawing at the metal floor, trying to get a grip, but failing.

"Then I await that day, the day I return and end you, my lady," he sneered, coldly before letting go and falling into the wormhole.

I stood there and watched as he disappeared through the wormhole as it closed.

"My lady, are you okay?" I heard a voice ask and turned to see a soldier limping over to me.

"Yes," I lied, but I immediately fell over in pain.

"Lady Chaos requires medical care!"

They carried me to the hospital and healed me the best they could. Time passed and I sat in my bed, resting when the door opened.

"My lady, is this a bad time?" the soldier from before asked.

"No, why have you come?" I asked him and he took off his helmet, putting next to his side respectfully.

"I was wondering if he is really dead?"

"Unfortunately no, the Fallen is only gone for now," I answered, "He still lives."

"What will we do then?"

"We will have the Angels of Chaos at our side, ready to face him."

"My lady, you should rest," he said and left the room.

I laid in the bed for a moment before taking his advice and closing my eyes.

* * *

Percy POV

Present

I opened my eyes as I awoke from my sleep.

"Perseus," I heard someone say.

I looked over to see Athena sitting on a nearby bench. I was currently camped out in Central Park since Athena, the goddess of Wisdom had sent me on a quest to find and defeat the first Hydra.

If your wondering why I'm talking about Greek mythology as if it were real, they are. You see Greek mythology is the center of western civilization, the heart. They've moved from Greece to America since ancient times. I'm Percy Jackson by the way and I'm a son of Poseidon. I have also defeated the Titans and Giants and the bane of monsters, plus the Hero of Olympus. So any way Athena sat on a nearby bench watching me.

"Hello Perseus, I see your slacking," she greeted as I got up.

I also forgot to mention that she hated me because of my father.

"Actually my lady, the Hydra's 9 heads found a nice home in my bag."

She opened the magical bag that Hermes gifted me. It could hold up to 50 items of any shape or size without feeling the weight. She looked in and nodded before closing it, then she pulled out a ring.

"I commissioned Hephaestus to forge this for your proposal to marry my daughter."

Oh and another reason she hates me is because I'm dating her daughter, Annabeth Chase.

"You got me a ring to marry your daughter?" I asked, suspicious.

"Yes, the truth was... that I did not approve your relationship with my daughter because I wanted to know if you would do anything for my daughter," she said, "It seems that you would."

"Thank you Lady Athena," I thanked and she smiled at me, for the first time.

"Remember Perseus, take care of her," she said and flashed me to camp half blood.

I suddenly appeared on Half Blood Hill. I looked down to see everyone walking about, doing their daily activities in our only safe haven, Camp Half Blood. I smiled and walked down the hill to see Cameron Kane a son of Athena and Joanna Hudson a daughter of Demeter talking. I walked down the hill and took a hydra head out of my bag.

I held it in front of me and said, "HYDRA!"

They screamed and I fell onto the ground, laughing.

"Percy, you son of a gorgon," Joanna said as I laughed.

"Percy, your back!" Cameron shouted in joy.

"Yeah, you like my prize?" I asked.

Did I mention they were my best friends too.

"So I take it that you finished your quest?" Joanna asked and I nodded.

"I also got this," I stated and showed them the ring.

"Athena gave you that," Cameron asked and I nodded.

I studied it for a second, it was made of Imperial Gold and there was a pearl embedded in a Celestial Bronze casing.

"It's beautiful," Joanna commented and I smiled.

"Well man, go get your girl," Cameron said, "We saw Annabeth go down to the beach, but watch out because we also saw Dylan go down there too."

They both sneered when Cameron said his name. Dylan Derkins was my half-brother and the biggest jerk I've ever known. He's been trying to take the fame that I didn't really want in the first place. Dad claimed him after Grover managed to drag him from his house to here. His ego got even bigger when he "accidentally" killed Mrs. O'Leary. No one could stop me from beating him into a pulp.

Chiron managed to convince the Gods to not kill or exile me, but to have me on kitchen duty for a year. I got to live, but the camp hated me. Then he started to take my friends away from me, he flooded the forge and the strawberry fields, he stole Travis and Connor's mother's necklace, broke Clarisse's new Maimer, flooded the minor god's cabins, and even abused some new campers and had them blame me.

Then he attacked my roman friends, he stole Frank's life stick and hid it under the brazier, then said I planned on burning it. I lost Hazel and Frank after that, but then he attacked Reyna with water and said I did it. Jason didn't falter though, we were like brothers.

That was until he raped Piper and blamed me, but she came to me and told me what really happened. Then he killed her and said I did it to tie loose ends. Then he attacked my cousins, Nico di Angelo and Thalia Grace. He burned down the Zeus and Artemis cabins, saying I envied her and wanted her gone. He burned Nico's pictures of Bianca, his sister. He said I forced her to get inside Hephaestus' automaton. He said that he read it in my "diary". Nico hated me from that day on. The camps hated me, the Gods forsaken me, but my friends, Cameron and Joanna still stood with me.

Then there was Annabeth, the only thing I had left was her. I loved her with all my heart, I even held the sky and gave up Godhood for her.

"Thanks guys," I said and walked down to the beach.

I walked around for a moment wondering where she was until I saw Dylan making out with some girl.

"Poor kid," I thought and was about to walk off when I noticed the grey streak of hair in the blonde.

"No," I thought as I snuck closer.

I finally got a clear view of her face and I felt a tear run down my face.

"Why are you still dating my half-brother any way?" Dylan asked her.

"Because he's got Riptide and when he asks me to marry him, I'll marry him and take Riptide so I can give it to you," she said and he smirked, but I glared.

I felt the familiar tug in my stomach as the waves receded before coming back as a gigantic wave with the raise of my arms.

Annabeth noticed it and screamed as the wave crashed onto them. I sensed that Dylan wasn't able to control the water since he was distracted, so I made the water form around them. I could sense him, trying to manipulate it, but he was panicking to much.

I lowered my arms and the water stopped, then fell onto them. They looked over at me and saw me, I was really mad.

"So my coward of a brother returns," Dylan said and took out his sword.

"The only coward I can see is you!" I shouted and uncapped Riptide.

"You know, she told me that I was better than you and that you were nothing compared to me," he mocked, but I was unfazed.

I stood calmly, he couldn't make me snap.

"I bet your mom was just some s!#% that met our dad," he mocked again.

"Oops," I thought as I snapped and attacked him.

We exchanged blows, but I could tell I was pushing him back. Water from the sea swirled around me in a miniature hurricane, just like the one in Alcyoneus' camp except stronger, probably because of the emotions swelling in me. The water swirled around me and when it touched him, it cut him. He panicked and tried to do the same with water, but I controled it and made it push him to the ground. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the camp coming down to the beach to watch.

I saw a black blur and suddenly Dylan pushed me off him. But then Cameron came into view as he tackled Dylan to the ground and started punching him repeatedly. I tried to get him off, but was failing as he beat Dylan. Suddenly several vines grew from the ground and grabbed Cameron's arms, then lifted him up.

But before Dylan was completely out of range, he swung his leg and kicked him in the nuts. Dylan curled up into a ball while Joanna and I held Cameron in place. Chiron suddenly galloped down and looked at Dylan, Annabeth, and then at me.

He nodded at me and shouted, "It is past curfew, return to your cabins!"

Everyone glared at me and left as some Apollo campers helped Dylan. I returned to Cabin 3 and slept through the night, then I got up and walked to the Dining Pavilion.

"Hey Percy," Cameron said as he walked over, "You okay?"

"Perfect," I murmured and he solemnly nodded before stepping out of the way, letting me walk to my table.

I looked over to see Joanna eating her breakfast in silence and Cameron doing the same, but I caught him glancing at Joanna every now and then. Suddenly there was a flash and my father, Poseidon was in the pavilion.

"Lord Poseidon?" Chiron gasped in shock and he bowed along with everyone else, "To what do we owe the pleasure of this unannounced visit?"

"I have come to take my favorite son to my underwater palace so that he may train with me," he answered and I almost blushed, almost.

"I would like you all to congratulate-," he said and I finally blushed.

"Dylan Derkins!" he yelled and everyone cheered, but me, Joanna, and Cameron.

I felt the heat on my cheeks be replaced with fiery rage. I got up and stalked to my cabin as everyone patted Dylan on the back and congratulated him. I packed everything I had and finally grabbed a picture of me and Annabeth after the Titan War.

"I HATE YOU!" I shouted and threw the picture at the wall, releasing all of the pent up agression, all of the hatred I had inside of me.

I broke and glass shattered everywhere. I walked out of the cabin and up to Thalia's Pine. I looked down to see Annabeth and Dylan making out in the crowd and I scowled. I dug a hole and dropped Riptide in it's pen form into it.

"Stay here and await for the day that the next hero comes. If they prove themselves worthy, if they are brave, courageous, or valiant, then let them wield you. So says I, Percy Jackson, once great Hero of Olympus," I murmured to it as if it were a pet, putting an enchantment on it.

I covered the hole again and checked my pockets.

"Well, guess those lessons on magic do help."

I adjusted my backpack before walking out of the camp's magical barrier. But before I could, two people stepped out from behind Thalia's Pine.

"What are you guys doing here," I asked.

"Athena and Demeter disowned us, but we thought we could tag along," Cameron and Joanna said and I smiled.

"Sure," I said and we walked down the hill.

"So where should we go," Cameron asked.

"My mom's place, she'd definitely help us," I said.

"Dude, does that mean we could eat your mom's blue cookies," Cameron asked and I nodded, "Sweet."

We managed to walk to New York and hail a cab from there. We soon came to a my mom's apartment.

"Mom, I'm here!" I shouted as we got into the apartment through the key I always kept with me, "Mom?"

There was an eerie silence as we walked into the cold, dark apartment. I walked in a little further and stepped in a pool of blood. I looked at it horrified and saw Paul slumped against a wall, throat slit and multiple stab wounds in his chest.

"No," I murmured and ran further into the apartment and passed the open bathroom. I looked in and saw my mom floating in the bathtub.

"No No No No No, mom, please," I said, tears streaming down my face as I got her out and dried her, "No..."

"Percy, I'm so sorry," Joanna said as she walked in, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Is she ok?" Cameron asked and I shook my head.

"No, she's been drowned," I said as I controlled the water and commanded it to leave her lungs.

"Those d*** Gods!" he shouted.

"I agree," a voice said and we turned around to see a woman in a long black dress.

Her hair was as white as the stars and her eyes were a glowing black.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Chaos, Primordial of the Void," she answered.

"A primordial, but they faded before the Gods even came to be," Joanna said and the lady smiled.

"Well we're still around, we just like staying hidden," Chaos corrected, "Don't want the immortals coming to us for help."

"So why are you here now?" I asked.

"Because, I have been watching. I saw you progress from a small boy to a mighty hero," she answered, "Now I have come to ask you a question."

"And that would be?" Cameron demanded.

"Long ago I had an elite force of warriors that fought for me since I could not because of the ancient laws," she explained, "They were slain by an enemy of mine, but now I wish to reform them starting with you three."

"Me, but I'm just a demigod," I said and she just smiled again.

"And so were they," she said.

"What about us," Joanna asked.

"I did just say you three," she stated and we all smiled.

"I accept," I said, knowing there was nothing to lose.

"Okay," Cameron said, trying to be cool, but he was jumping up and down in excitement.

"I'll do it," Joanna answered with a smile.

Chaos smiled back and suddenly a portal appeared below us. We fell through and suddenly we were transported into a large room.

"What's this place?" Cameron asked.

"My office," he said and opened a large window to show a city.

"And is this your city?" he asked again.

"Close, it's London," she corrected.

"Oh," we all said and she chuckled.

"London is the city that my army, the Chaotic Legion operates out of," she said.

"So wait, if that's London, where are we," I asked.

"Above Buckingham Palace," she said and we looked down from the window to see the british palace below us.

"Wait, this is a giant castle," Cameron said as he looked up to see a tower.

"Yes, here's the full sized version," Chaos said and blew some dust out of her hands.

It swirled in the air and formed into a tall black castle. It was made of smooth, pure space black bricks that were about the size of ten normal red bricks. It had four towers, four for each corner and in the center was a giant courtyard. At the back was where we probably were, a giant fortress looking structure was there, a giant wall, tall building, and a lot of defense looking stuff.

"This is my base, the Celestial Fortress," she explained, waving her hand and making the model rotate, "From Buckingham Palace we come up here to live in the castle as my soldiers or as veterans in London."

"Why London and not space?" I asked.

"Does space have the largest financial centre in the world?" she joked and smiled, "Besides, this is the last place where the Gods would search for us."

"That actually makes sense," I said as I began to understand.

"So how large is your army?" Joanna asked.

"Most of it is made of demigods, demititans, or demiprimes," she answered, "But we have other beings like nymphs and satyrs, but we do have clear sighted mortals as well."

"That must be some army," I said and she shrugged.

"It's probably at 1,000 strong at the moment, probably still rising," she said.

"That's a lot, but I was expecting bigger," Cameron said.

"It isn't the size or strength," she said, "It's the skill."

"So are we in the army?" I asked and she shook her head in response.

"No, your a part of an elite set of my personal warriors," she answered and led us to a laboratory type room.

"Oh Tess?" she called out and a teenage girl's head popped out of a pile of scrap metal.

"Huh, who's there?" the girl asked and saw us.

She was small, but she looked older, probably a small 14-year-old. She had short blonde hair like golden strands and large electric blue eyes that seemed to crackle with energy. She wore an electric blue, flanel shirt, the sleeves just barely going over her hands. A white scarf was wrapped around her neck and she wore worn out jeans.

"Oh, hi," she said and went back under the pile before emerging through a hole at the bottom.

After she crawled out she got up and saluted before speaking.

"Sorry about that, I was searching for the container while you were gone my lady," she answered.

"This is Tess Lark," Chaos introduced and the girl beamed at us

"But my code name's Tesla though," she said, "Get it? Tess Lark, Tess La-rk, Tesla?"

"We get it," Joanna answered and she smiled wider.

"So your a demigod?" I asked.

"What gave it away?" she asked, cocking her head.

"The eyes, their like my cousin Thalia's, she's a daughter of Zeus," I said.

"Well that makes her my half-sister and you my cousin," Tess said.

"Your a daughter of Zeus?" I asked and she nodded before proudly adding another lineage.

"And a descendant of Hephaestus," she stated, proudly while we gaped.

"She's our science geek here," Chaos said and Tess turned red in anger.

"HEY!"

"What, it is true," she said and we snickered while they playfully argued, like a mother and daughter, nothing like a leader and a soldier.

"Well what ever, but we still need to find the container," Tess said and dived back into the pile of scrap metal.

"Where is it?" Chaos asked.

"Somewhere on the floor, but the access panel to type in the code is on the wall," she said.

"Then why are you looking on the floor?" I asked and Tess' head popped up again.

"Oh, right," she said and blushed rosy red before she ran over to yet another giant pile and dived into it.

A couple seconds later a part of the pile collapsed and slid down with Tess in it.

"Yeah, it's in there," she stated as she slid onto the floor.

Chaos held out her palm and a portal appeared below the pile and it fell through. Then a portal appeared nearby and the pile was dumped onto the lab's metal ground.

"Ok, here it is," Tess said and Chaos stepped forward.

She placed her hand on a slap of metal that glowed for a moment.

Suddenly the ground behind us opened up, a circular container rising up and opening. Metallic panels came out and rose up to reveal 9 metal backpacks.

"And those are?" I asked.

"Your wings," she said and Tess took one of them.

"Turn around please," she said and I turned around, "Ok, this might sting a bit."

"Wait, sting a bit, what do you- AH," I yelled as she placed it on my back and I felt a dozen needles stab my spine.

"Sorry, but the wings need to penetrate the spine and connect with the nerves," Tess apologized.

"How are those wings any way?" Joanna asked.

"Perseus, if you would please activate them," Chaos said.

"How do I do that?"

"They're connected to you, you open them with your will."

I tried to force them open with my mind, but they just stayed put. I tried using my hands, still didn't open. So I gave up and followed her instructions. I calmed down and felt a sudden surge of energy in my back, feeling like whenever I had pressure on my Achille's Heel. I watched the wings slowly open up and suddenly there was a whirring sound before the backpack fell apart.

Metal plates fell off before floating back up and taking the form of wings.

"Whoa, now that's like sci fi wings," Cameron said.

"They were created by Tess' predecessor, a man by the name Constantine Smith," Chaos answered, nodding her head with sadness.

"Yeah, my mentor created the wings as a way to help the Angels of Chaos," Tess added in a sad tone.

"Angels of Chaos, that's what we are," I asked and Chaos nodded.

"Each of you will have your wings and you will protect this world from evil," she said.

"So how do I fly?" I asked.

"You can't yet, first you must swear your allegiance to me," she said, "Sorry if that sounded arrogant."

"It's okay," we all said.

"Repeat after me," she ordered.

I take this oath to serve Chaos and to protect the innocent  
To stop the darkness and thwart evil's advance  
I will stand valiant and courageous till the end  
I will not fall until the day that I die

We repeated after her and I felt a surge of energy and my wings suddenly lit up with a black light. Lights shot out of the wings. The light was a glowing black like color, sort of like space black.

"Now try," she said and I flapped my wings turns out I didn't need to do that.

I flew up with out needing to flap, the sounds of the whirring just getting louder by a little.

"Hovering tech allows you to not spend energy on flapping your wings, but you can use your wings to fly around," Tess explained and I shot forward with a flap of my wings.

I flew around and landed back on the ground. The wings unlit and returned to their original metal backpack form, but then they melted into a mettalic liquid that spread across my back until it was non-existent.

"When inactive the wings melt into a mettalic liquid alloy," Tess explained further, "They cover your body in a very thin, non-visible protective skin, keeps you safe from most attacks."

"Oh," we all said as we understood her.

"My Turn!" Cameron shouted in excitement.

"Ok," Tess said and grabbed another, then she carefully placed it on his back.

"I don't feel anythin- AH," he screamed as the needles stabbed into his spine.

"Is there any way to make this less painful," Joanna asked as she turned around and Tess grabbed another.

"Nope," Tess said and placed the last one on her.

"AH," she screamed as it connected to her nerves.

"So that's over," I said.

"What now," Joanna asked.

"Well we introduce you to the Chaotic Legion and then assign you your first mission," Chaos said and we followed her through the castle with Tess following behind.

We soon came to a large room with a giant group of people in black greek armor.

"Chaotic soldiers!" Chaos shouted and they all looked at us, "I beckon you to welcome our new warriors! The Angels of Chaos!"

They all cheered as we stepped up. Tess was jumping up and down in excitement while we blushed in embarrassment.

"This is going to be fun," I said to the others who nodded in response.

* * *

Unknown POV

Deep Space

"My lord," my agent on Earth said, "The Angels of Chaos have been reformed."

"Good, good," I said, my voice raspy and old.

I coughed and wheezed, trying to clear my voice back to its original tone.

"Sir?"

"What?" I hissed, my voice returning to its malevolent, powerful tone.

"Nothing sir, but won't they be a problem?"

"No, descendant of my enemy, their reformation marks the beginning of the prophecy," I said to the half-blood.

"Prophecy?" he asked and I smiled.

"Yes, the prophecy of my return," I said and began to recite the words I had heard so long ago.

_The time shall come when angels return  
Light resurrect and none shall concern  
Darkness cease and righteousness reigns supreme  
However, darkness shall return and the light shall not be seen  
Lord of darkness shall battle Angels of freedom  
An enemy unseen shall rise up and all most stop him_

"This prophecy will be of your return?" he asked and I nodded.

"Indeed, I am the Lord of Darkness for which this prophecy speaks. I shall slay the angels and their blood shall mark the path to my victory!"

He cringed as I began to laugh sadistically, loudly and heartily.

"What do you wish of me?" he asked and I answered.

"Invoke Gaea to wage her next war, stay in the shadows, do not be seen. None, must know of my return until the time is right."

"The war will weaken Chaos' forces," he said as he began to understand.

"Indeed and once the prophecy comes to pass, I will return and cleanse Earth of it's impurity," I bellowed, "I shall burn a holy path through the world and bring forth a new golden age!"

"Yes my master, you, the Fallen shall rise again," he answered and the IM cut off.

* * *

**There you have it**

**Chapter one of the Angels of Chaos (If you didn't like it, tell me)**

**Do you like the rewrite?**

**I hope so**

**So if you want to know what Percy's wings look like**

**Go to this web address**

**(boomdragon22 DOT deviantart DOT com/art/20130719-113040-386605435)**

**Replace the DOT with.**

**It's pretty cool, still pretty cool**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow for more**

**I love you all,  
Lord Revan Flame**


	2. The Return

**Hello again viewers**

**I'm back**

**How was the last chapter?**

**Good or Bad (Hope it was good, hoping it was very good)**

**I hope you guys are loving the rewrite**

**Percy: So what happens in this chapter?**

**Me: Did you not read the title**

**Percy: Oh**

**Me: TIME TO COME BACK!**

**To the chapter!**

* * *

Cameron POV

It's been over 500 years since we became the Angels of Chaos. After we joined we took up some new names, myself taking the name Alpha, Joanna chose the new name Void and Percy became Omega. Shortly after, Chaos offered to adopt Percy who accepted.

Me and Joanna didn't want to since it would be a little wierd. **(I found it weird that they dated as siblings)** I don't know why Joanna didn't, but I did it because I kinda had a crush on her. It would be weird if we dated as siblings.

"Alpha, hey you there?" Joanna asked me as we ate our lunch.

"Oh, yeah I'm good," I answered, turning red in embarrassment.

"Hey guys," Tess said as she sat next to us, "How're you love birds doing?"

"WHAT!?" Joanna and I shouted as we both blushed rosy red.

"Leave them alone Tess," Percy told her as he sat down, "Besides, we all know they're not love birds... yet."

They snickered as we turned crimson.

"Sir," a Chaotic soldier said as he ran up to our table.

"Yes?" Percy asked.

"Lady Chaos requests the presence of her Angels and of Ms. Lark," he said.

"Ok, sure," Tess replied and we got up.

We followed her to Chaos' office, walking down the long hallways lit by torches. Chaotic soldiers stepped out of our way and saluted when we passed. We waved at them as we passed and soon we came to Chaos' office. We opened the large, wooden door and found Chaos behind her desk, staring at some papers with her reading glasses set on her pale face.

"Hello children," she greeted as we entered her office, "I have another mission."

"Alright, what is it this time?" I asked eagerly.

"Cameron, pay very close attention," she said, "This mission is more important than any other one before it!"

"So what's the deal with it, then," Joanna asked.

"I have good news and bad news," she said, simply.

"Good news first," Percy stated and she nodded, taking off her reading glasses.

"The Titans and Giants are rising with Gaea, you will be able to fight them now," she said and we cheered.

"What's the bad news," I asked.

"They have decided to attack the Gods again, but this time I fear something greater is happening," she said and we gasped.

"Does that means we have to go back?" Joanna asked, hoping that we wouldn't have to.

"Unfortunately, yes," she said and our mouths dropped in disbelief.

"So when do we leave?" I asked, knowing there was no other way out of this.

"Now," she said and opened a wormhole.

"Tess, your disguise," Chaos said and held out a black hoodie with an electric blue trim.

She jumped up and down in excitement and put it on. We got on our own disguises, meaning the hoodies that our wings could generate. We all had black hoodies, but we had different trims. I got the star white outline, Cameron had an owl grey, and Joanna got a forest green.

"Time to go," Chaos stated and we walked through the portal into the Olympian throne room.

* * *

Zeus POV

It was the winter solstice again and the council was together again. We were discussing the whereabouts of Percy Jackson and his friends, Cameron Kane and Joanna Hudson. Demeter and Athena worried about their children while Poseidon was congratulating his son on another of his so called "successes" on his quests.

"Is there anything to talk about besides Percy," Athena's daughter, Annabeth Chase yelled.

"Well Gaea, the Titans, and Giants are rising," Apollo said and everyone gasped.

Artemis slapped her twin and hissed, "We were suppose to announce that later!"

Everyone panicked and started to scream when a portal opened.

"WHO DARES!" I thundered, holding my prized master bolt up.

Everyone grabbed their weapons and pointed them at the intruders. Stepping out of the portal was a tall woman in a black dress, as dark as space was. Her hair was long and colored a star white, her skin was pale, and her irises were a glowing black. Next to her were four figures, each wearing black hoodies.

"Really Zeus, do you not recognize I, she who made everything?" the tall woman asked and it all clicked.

I stared at her for a moment before looking into her glowing black eyes and realizing who she was.

I immediately bowed and humbly apologized, "Forgive me Lady Chaos."

Everyone gasped and bowed with me.

"It is fine Zeus, but remember that you are not the strongest there is," she stated with a scowl, her eyes holding distaste.

"Why have you come to us," I asked her.

"I have seen the rise of the Titans and Giants, but also of my daughter," she said, "I am willing to aid you in defeating her."

"Why would you help us?" Ares asked, "She is your daughter."

"I would love to help her, but she threatens the very world I created and I cannot allow humanity to suffer," she explained, "I worked so hard to guard them, I shall not let my daughter's desire for power undo my work."

"So how will you aid us, the ancient laws prohibit the involvement of immortals?" I asked.

"I have accumulated an army over the years, but also have formed an elite group of warriors to fight for me," she stated, gesturing at the hooded figures next to her.

"So this army will help us and your elite warriors?" my wisest daughter, Athena asked.

"Yes, but they have their grudges against you, so I warn you," she said, coldly, "Do not attack them, do not betray them, and do not anger them for your own safety."

"Very well Lady Chaos," I agreed and she, along with her companions turned to leave when Athena stood up.

"WAIT!" she shouted with pleading eyes, "Do you know where my son is?"

The man in a black hoodie with a grey trim looked back.

"Why would you want to know?" he asked and she composed herself.

"Because he is my son."

"You disowned him."

"No I didn't," Athena argued, "My other children and Annabeth did not like him siding with Perseus and drove him away, they told him he was disowned and so I punished them."

Chaos' companions looked at each other and back at Athena.

"We cannot reveal his location," they said and she looked down in sadness, "But he has forgiven you."

She looked back up with a smile and said, "Thank You."

"We will take our leave now, tell Camp Half Blood of our arrival," Chaos said, "We will be there by tomorrow at dawn."

"Very well," I said and they disappeared through the portal.

"Alright, so what's the plan," Dylan asked.

"What?" I asked.

"You know, to take out that Chaos and her army," he asked and I felt my anger flare.

"We will not be attacking her," I stated and he glared.

"Her daughter is our enemy, she's obviously attempting to spy on us!"

"Silence yourself, I am your King," I roared and he cringed.

"Let us go to Camp Half Blood and announce our allie's aid in this new war," I stated and everyone, including me flashed out.

* * *

Percy POV

"So we're leaving tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yep, we should be leaving in about five hours," mom said and I looked at my watch.

"Man, I didn't get to pack," Cameron said and ran to his room, followed by Joanna.

"So what about me?" Tess asked and mom gave her a smile.

"Well Tess, your going with them," Chaos said, "They'll need someone with your skills."

Tess' eyes widened and she started jumping up and down in joy.

"I'm going to pack!" she squealed in happiness before running off.

"What about me?" I asked.

"You are my son and will help them," she said, "You have always been a hero Percy, never stop being one."

"I won't mom," I said and hugged her.

"You should pack up," she said.

I started to walk off when she stopped me.

"Wait and Percy, see if you can find the other 6 Angels at camp," she asked and I thought about the brothers and sisters who were to be Angels, just like Cameron, Joanna, and I.

"I will," I answered and walked to my room.

After packing everything I walked down to the Celestial Fortress' hangar bay where we flew off with our wings or sometimes jets.

"So you guys ready for this?" I asked and they nodded.

"Hey guys," Tess said as she walked over, "Ready to see the ship."

"Ship, I thought we were using a wormhole?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Nope, I present to you," she said, dramatically, "Freedom's Arrival."

A ship was lowered from the ceiling. It was like a science fiction ship, it was sleek and had two wings with multiple engines. It was colored a space black, like most things we had, but the intricate design on it was colored a light blue.

"Hey, that looks like the Normandy," Cameron said and we all looked at him with quizzical looks, "You know, the Normandy, Commander Shepard's ship from Mass Effect?"

"Wait a second," I said, "You just rebuilt the Normandy, repainted and renamed it, didn't you."

She blushed in embarrassment and said, "Ok, I may play the game a lot and did rebuild it." We all looked at her and she said, "Ok I did do all that, but this is an upgraded version."

"It has a training room, new armory with our weapons, better armor and engines, and it has multiple captain quarters for the Angels of Chaos," she explained, her voice full of exhiliration.

"Wow," Cameron said.

"So let's go check it out," I said and ran up the boarding ramp.

We took an elevator to the top floor where there was a hallway leading down to a door with four doors on either side of the hall.

"Percy, yours is at the end, Joanna is on the right of Percy, and Cameron is on the left," Tess said.

We walked up to the door which opened for us when we pressed a holographic button.

"This is awesome," I said.

I unpacked my stuff and looked around for a moment. I saw that Tess added an aquarium into my room. Even if Poseidon wasn't my father anymore, water still calmed me, probably because I was also Sally Jackson's son. I walked out of my room just as everyone else did.

"You like your guys' rooms?" Tess asked, standing on the balls of her feet.

"What about you," I asked, "Which is your room."

"Well I'm not an Angel of Chaos, so I don't have one with you guys."

It was no secret that she wanted to be an Angel, but someone couldn't just put on the wings and call themselves an Angel. They'd have to take the oath and then Chaos' had to accept them, but so far Chaos says she isn't ready yet.

"Come on," she said, "Let's go to the crew deck."

She took us back into the elevator and we came down to a larger area. A table was set in the center of the deck. On one side was a room with a window, inside were tables, cabinets, and medical equipment so I suppose it was the med bay or infirmary, what ever it was called. On the other side was another room, another window in there showing a pile of scrap metal, a bunch of inventions, and Tess' stuff.

"That your room?" I asked and she nodded.

"Alright," she said as she walked us over to a small kitchenette, "This is the kitchen, enchanted to get any supplies for cooking that you need."

"What about up there?" Cameron asked, pointing down the hall past a bunch of generator looking things to a sealed door.

"That's storage," she said, "We got the Angel wings container in there."

"Oh," we all said and she took us down a hall.

"Here's the crew rooms," she said as she gestured at four doors, "Holds twenty members a room."

"What about down there?" Joanna asked, pointing down another hall opposite from us.

"That's the lab," she said.

"I thought your room was the lab?"

"Nah, that's just stuff I mess with. The lab's where all the magic happens!"

She grabbed us again and led us into the lab. It was full of inventions, blueprints, scrap metal piles, categorized drawers and container, and more stuff.

"Um..." Joanna trailed off as she stared at something, "Is that a blue police box?"

We stared at the tall, blue police box in the corner.

"Yeah," Tess said, flushing red, "I also watch a lot of Doctor Who."

"Is it bigger on the inside?" Joanna asked and she shook her head.

"Still figuring out how to do that."

"So when are we lifting off?" I asked.

"We already did, we're halfway across the Atlantic."

"Whoa, I didn't feel anything."

"Yeah, I installed recoil reductors into the engines so that we could sail smoothly," Tess explained.

"Well when are we arriving at camp?"

There was a beep from Tess' communicator, specially enchanted to not let monsters track it. She turned it on and read the message aloud.

"We're here."

"Well that was fast," I said.

We walked to the elevator and got down to the boarding ramp. We walked down with the crew and the ramp lowered to show the camp.

"Close up the shield," a familiar centaur ordered as several Hecate campers closed the magical barrier.

We stepped off the ship with our disguises and walked up to Chiron.

"You must be Chaos' troops," he said, "It's an honor."

"The honor is ours," I replied and shook hands with him.

"Who are you?" he asked and we began to introduce ourselves.

"I am Omega," I answered.

"Void, Alpha," Joanna and Cameron said.

"Well it is an honor to meet the Chaotic soldiers," he said.

"Actually, that's the crew," I said, "We are the Angels of Chaos, her elite warriors."

"Angels my a$$, you don't even have wings," Dylan arrogantly said as he walked over to us.

We all glared at him as he walked towards us with Annabeth and his lackeys.

"Hey! You can't insult the Angels of Chaos!" Tess yelled, but I held her back

We all looked at her like she was crazy and she got the message, we were suppose to keep a low profile.

"Yeah I do, where are your wings," he asked.

I decided to show off and activated the wings. The metallic liquid on me formed onto the backpack and then fell apart from it's backpack form, then into their wings. Every single camper stared in awe at my wings while they just scoffed.

"Can you even fly with those scrap metal wings," Annabeth mocked and I smirked under my hoodie's hood.

I flew up and hovered for a moment, then came back down.

"Any more questions?" I asked and they opened their mouths, but there was no words that came out.

"So where will you stay," Chiron asked.

"Is it alright if we land the ship in a clearing," I asked and he nodded.

"Hey Tesla, think you can do that," I asked and she nodded before running back onto the ship.

After everyone was off the ship, she flew it off towards a clearing in the forest.

"How long will you be staying here?" Chiron asked.

"Till the war ends and when that is, we do not know," I said and he nodded.

Suddenly a wormhole opened and Chaos ran out of it, a worried expression on her face.

"Omega, I have disturbing news," she said as she ran up to me.

"What is it mom?"

"You remember when I felt the great power rising in this war to come," she asked and I nodded.

"I conferred this with the other primordials and my daughter, Ananke has discovered a connection to an ancient prophecy.

"A prophecy," I asked and she nodded. Suddenly another wormhole opened and a woman in a white blouse and blue jeans with long fiery blonde hair and soft blue eyes.

"Sister," I greeted and she smiled at me.

"Hello Perrrrrrr," she held that name because she realized I had my new name.

"rrrr- Void," she said, quickly.

"So there's a prophecy?" I asked before anyone could ask about my name.

"Yes," Ananke said, "It is an ancient one that was given by my daughters, the Fates after the fall of the first Angels of Chaos."

Her eyes lit up a radiant blue and she began to speak with a second voice, a raspy and ancient one with her own.

___The time shall come when angels return  
Light resurrect and none shall concern  
Darkness cease and righteousness reigns supreme  
However, darkness shall return and the light shall not be seen  
Lord of darkness shall battle Angels of freedom  
An enemy unseen shall rise up and all most stop him_

Her eyes returned to normal and she stopped speaking with the two voices.

"When angels return," I repeated, "That's us."

"So what does this prophecy have to do with the war?" Tess asked.

She had walked from the ship, back to us and got here just in time to here the prophecy.

"The returning darkness is something I have felt for a while, but now I feel more than ever," Chaos explained and we all gasped.

"How long till this darkness' is fully risen?" Joanna asked.

"One year," Chaos answered.

"One year, that's good right," Cameron asked.

"No, not in war, we only have one year to stop this rising darkness from rising," I said, "Time goes by quickly in war."

"But the big question is, what's the darkness that the prophecy speaks of," Chaos stated, "I believe it to be Gaea so far."

"Gaea, but she can only be awakened by a sheer amount of power," I said and Chaos nodded.

"I do believe that somehow she shall find a way," Chaos said and we nodded, solemnly.

"That sounds bad," I said.

"Well that this meeting is over, everyone back to your daily activities," Chiron said.

"Mom," I said as she was about to leave.

"Yes Omega," she asked.

"You have another idea of who's the darkness, don't you," I asked and she nodded, sadly.

"You remember of the story of how my first Angels fell," she asked and I nodded, "I believe he will be returning, but I am not sure since he was banished 500 million years ago."

"So what could he do if he does return," I asked.

"He had enough power to kill my Angels and defeat my army, but now he might have enough power to tear Olympus out of the sky and throw it at Othrys," she stated.

"That sounds like he's Typhon," I said.

"Typhon was the basis on one of his many scientific projects," she said, "He built many war machines and weapons of mass destruction."

"You better go mom, don't want to attract to many eavesdroppers," I said as I eyed the onlookers and she smiled at me before leaving.

I was about to walk towards the clearing when Dylan stepped in my way.

"Hey weakling, I challenge you to a duel," he said and I glared.

"Okay, after dinner tonight," I suggested and he smiled before walking off with his lackeys.

"You sure about that Percy," Tess asked me.

"Yeah, I'm not going to lose to that son of a gorgon," I said and we walked back to the ship.

* * *

Fallen POV

"The time is nearth hand my lord," my agent reported to me.

"Indeed, begin the first battle in three days time," I ordered and he nodded.

"Soon our plans shall commence and I shall return," I said, "But they cannot know."

"We shall instigate that Gaea is the one who is rising," he stated and I smiled, a wide smile of dark intent.

"The weak shall perish in your shadow my lord," they said and I cut off the IM.

"My lord," I heard and turned around to find one of my soldiers.

"What is it?" I asked and he cowered.

"Our forces are ready," he sheepishly reported.

"Good, good. Soon the war shall begin and I shall arrive on Earth," I bellowed as he ran back to his station.

* * *

**Done**

**Did you like this chapter?**

**I sure did**

**Lot's a work rewriting**

**Fixing what I did wrong**

**Adding in new stuff**

**Fixing what I did wrong**

**Review, Favorite, Follow  
(Preferably All of the Above)**

**See you next time,  
Lord Revan Flame**


End file.
